


【拔杯】《Spank Me》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 10 ways of spanking, 10种Spank姿势, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Spank kink!Will, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will's always crying, really spanking, 威尔喜欢被打屁股, 威尔真的不停在哭, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 如题——Spank/打屁股。拔杯亲自为您示范10种Spank姿势。杯杯真的不停在哭。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 15





	【拔杯】《Spank Me》

汉尼拔无意中发现威尔有喜欢被打屁股的性癖。

那是在汉尼拔被邀请参加布莱恩生日派对的时候——布莱恩自己提议就在他的验尸工作间举行派对。那时候是晚上将近11点，生日寿星布莱恩和他的两位同事——泽勒和贝弗利依旧沉浸在比试酒量和歌舞技能的快乐里，而他们的上司杰克正带着一副纵容慈爱的表情看着这些每日穿梭在尸体和犯罪中的下属尽情狂欢，而威尔，我们的Spank爱好者当然也在其中，在这个派对的邀请名单上，只是他必然不在那些疯狂歌舞的嘈杂混乱里。

站在角落里喝着塑料杯子里的威士忌的威尔表情只是略微的欣喜，他苦恼的是需要提防住这群热情同事随时拉他过去一起张牙舞爪的邀请。汉尼拔看见威尔杯子空了，于是想上前为这位从不合群的朋友重新倒点酒。就在汉尼拔准备上前时，一向也含蓄自持的泽勒在酒精的作用下突然跑到威尔面前，热情亲密地勾住了威尔的脖子怂恿着对方一同上前加入狂欢，威尔，我们的Spank爱好者当然一如既往地再次拒绝，只是由于新加入的酒精伙伴的作祟，泽勒没有生气不悦，他反而做了一个在平常绝对不会做出的行为——他说了句“好吧”，然后猛拍了一下威尔的屁股才走开。

首先，汉尼拔知道一般男性之间会对彼此做出这种可能表示友爱的举动，虽然在这群各有古怪特性的同事之间非常不常见，但终归是一种“正常可存在行为”。汉尼拔好奇而略表同情地看着突然遭遇了这种亲密行为的威尔，对于威尔瞬间的僵硬和震惊完全理解，但是汉尼拔很快发现威尔的僵硬举止并不完全是因为被泽勒冒犯。汉尼拔站在远处，看着威尔默默地把手放在自己的臀部上，然后威尔的表情从一开始的尴尬变成了羞赧和隐忍，接着已经空了塑料杯被威尔放在私处区域前慢慢挤扁，汉尼拔隐隐看见威尔被挡着的裆部处布料有引人注目的凸起。

之后威尔巡视了一下他的那群疯狂同事，然后以一种上厕所的姿态转身离开了工作间。同样不属于这场派对狂欢和塑料杯子威士忌的汉尼拔抬腿跟上了威尔。

接下来就是汉尼拔发现了威尔有特殊癖好的时候。汉尼拔并非真的想要去上厕所，他同样被酒精微微影响的大脑和一贯关心朋友的习惯促使他像只猎豹一样对把后背暴露给他的人无法抵抗。汉尼拔远远地跟在威尔后面，即使穿着皮鞋，此时偌大黑暗无人的联邦局走廊里也只回荡着威尔一个人的脚步，和依旧属于威尔的粗重呼吸。汉尼拔在附近听着威尔走进厕所并且使用了隔间而不是便盆的动静，然后他才继续轻着脚步，慢慢走进厕所。威尔在最里面的隔间。于是汉尼拔停在了那个隔间门外，无声无息。

起初传出来的是裤子拉链被拉开的声音，然后是威尔呼出的巨大喘息声——一种终于得以释放的放松感。听到这里汉尼拔已经能够确定威尔是在里面自慰。汉尼拔不是这种变态，他不想打扰偷听自己朋友的自我取悦活动，只是汉尼拔在意着威尔被泽勒打完屁股后导致的这一系列行为，汉尼拔原本以为威尔是对泽勒有意思——如果是这样那他真的很意外，但并非不会了解，他会支持威尔的一切决定——汉尼拔感觉到自己的心口有一种奇怪的堵塞感。逐渐地，从威尔的隔间里传出模糊的嘟囔音，汉尼拔凑近了点侧耳倾听。

“Sp...mm，Spank...，Spank me，Spank me。”

Spank me。听清楚威尔一边在自慰一边在说着什么后的汉尼拔在门外眨了下眼睛。

“Spank me，Spank me，Spank me，Spank me。”威尔喊得越来越清晰明了，与此同时他自慰的液体粘稠声也逐渐响亮。

“Spank me...哈啊、啊！”

威尔射出来了，最后空间里又回荡起那种模糊挠人心的空泛嘟囔。不一会喘息声也消失，马桶抽水的声音剧烈响起。威尔开门，脸上是高潮后的低迷平淡，他又是那个孤僻聪明有特殊破案才能的威尔·格雷厄姆。

整个厕所里只有威尔一个人。

“现在是晚上7:05分，我在马里兰州，巴尔的摩，我叫威尔·格雷厄姆。”

夜晚，威尔照常来到汉尼拔这里进行心理治疗，他坐在属于汉尼拔的办公桌前，略微不耐烦地再次画出一个钟表，标注好了时间，然后连本带笔递给汉尼拔检查，像个考试时间结束不得不停笔的学生。

“谢谢你配合我。”汉尼拔温柔友好地双手捧住威尔的“答卷”，“我知道我自己这是有点得寸进尺了，但是你或许会允许我做些自己开发的测试。”

威尔警觉起来，但更多是出于调戏也威胁的意味。

“你不会出版任何关于我的事情吧？你会吗，莱克特医生？”

“如果有任何对别人有治疗价值的点，我会用某种形式提取出来，不让人认出是你身上来的。”

对于汉尼拔这种不完全否定也不是肯定的委婉态度威尔感到无奈：“帮我个忙，等死后再出版。”

“你死后还是我死后？”

汉尼拔轻飘飘补了一句，威尔突然被问住了，他思考了一番，然后回答：“谁先死都行。所以你的新测试是什么？要现在开始吗？”

对天发誓，威尔只是想缓解一下现在这种莫名暧昧沉默的气氛就自动把汉尼拔一开始的话题接下去，只是他没想到这个有点拆东墙补西墙的愚蠢做法会让他接下来欲仙欲死。

听见威尔的话汉尼拔瞬间转头看过来，对此还一无所知的威尔只是抬起了他的一对漂亮眼睑表示困惑。

“是的，我会想要现在就开始。”

汉尼拔转身在桌子上找着东西，威尔无聊地四处查看等着他，然后汉尼拔拿出了一张纸，威尔以为那是什么心理测试题目或者测试游戏，于是毫不在意地伸手去接，然而当威尔定睛查看上面的内容时，他全身都僵硬恐惧在汉尼拔的轮滑椅上。

椅子下的滑轮在地毯皮毛上发出打破沉默的摩擦声响。

“我这几天在阅读一些科普书籍的时候发现了里面提供的这个姿势表格，对于上面列出的10种姿势我非常感兴趣，我想对此亲自验证一番，确认那些程度评分是否属实。”

“你怎么知道的。”没有理睬汉尼拔故作无事发生的平淡口吻，威尔率先把核心问题抛了出来。

“那晚我也在厕所。”汉尼拔身体前倾，双手撑在桌子上，呈现一种身形庞大的笼罩压迫气场，他应邀挑破刚刚的友好局面。

听见汉尼拔在他头顶砸下来的话语，威尔坐在属于汉尼拔的该死的轮滑椅子里，他一直低着头，手指交叉揪住自己胳膊上的粗糙毛衣。

“我不是故意的，我以为你被泽勒那样对待后是在生气，于是想着去问你是否还好，然后——我发现了。”汉尼拔为着自己的咄咄逼人感到抱歉。

“我喜欢。”威尔轻飘的话语从他的卷毛丛里传出，汉尼拔看着威尔的棕黑卷发，然后是威尔抬起头来异常湿润发亮的蓝绿眼睛，他又重复了一次：“我喜欢那样。”

汉尼拔看着威尔的双眼，看见其中蓝绿色泽里燃烧的欲望，挣扎的渴求和同时会伤害他自己本身的无尽羞耻。汉尼拔看着这样的威尔，然后一字一句地开口：“我毫不怀疑。”

【姿势1：弯腰抱膝——该姿势需要SPANKEE（被打者）弯腰并且手臂在小腿处环绕。Spank时有可能使TA站立不稳，所以需要将手放在SPANKEE的背部，肩膀或者将不打屁股的手臂环绕进SPANKEE的腰部以保持稳定。

亲密程度（取决于接触量） 控制程度（取决于接触量） 羞耻程度（*） 易打程度（* *）】

汉尼拔仔细阅读了一下第一种姿势的描述，就把纸张放回桌子上，他朝威尔伸出仿佛宴会上邀请共舞的手，说：“我们就按照这个单子的顺序进行一一验证，威尔，过来这里。”威尔看着汉尼拔的手，然后慢慢起身，自己走到了汉尼拔身边。他们来到了办公桌前的空旷区域。

“威尔，请准备好姿势。”

威尔受惊一般地颤了一下，然后他不去看汉尼拔，自己慢慢屈膝下去，直到他的手臂像那副图片一样抓在了自己的小腿上。汉尼拔等着威尔摆好姿势，然后残忍而故意地从威尔面前绕了一个大圈停在威尔的身侧，汉尼拔确定自己听到了威尔的屏息声——达到了想要的效果。汉尼拔低头扫视了一边威尔的姿势，评估着威尔的平衡性，然后他的目光就落在了威尔翘起的臀部上，大而丰满。

“你到底要不要开——啊！”

随着威尔终究忐忑够了的愤怒落下的是汉尼拔终于扬起的手，响亮而突兀地炸起了第一个拍打声响。威尔防备不及大声叫喊出来，因为险些往前栽而用力抓住了自己的小腿——于是他的屁股更往后突着，像是急不可耐渴求着第二下拍打。

“你...啊不！”

伴随威尔第二句愤怒来临的是汉尼拔揪在他后脑勺的手和第二下的屁股拍打。威尔再次往前栽着，但这次因为汉尼拔抓住了他后脑勺上的头发而被稳住了平衡，只是引起上下两头的双重疼痛。威尔不敢再出声了。

汉尼拔把抓在威尔后脑勺上的手松开，然后选择搂在了威尔的腹部上。汉尼拔喊了一下威尔的名字，接着就是连续不断的屁股拍打。威尔咬住自己的嘴唇试图不再狼狈出声，这是让他产生痛的不想忍的行为，但是这又是让他爱的获取心理快感的方式。威尔闭紧嘴巴，从而他的喊叫都涌上了鼻腔化为不断的隐忍细小闷哼。手掌拍打在臀肉上的短促声音让人心慌而羞耻地响彻在办公室里。

让威尔着迷而抓狂的是汉尼拔的拍打力度永远无法预测，当上一次击打用力而迅速时威尔使劲憋住了叫喊，以为接下来也是一记大力拍打的威尔就使劲弓起了身子防备然而落下来的却是汉尼拔恶趣味十足地轻轻一拍，威尔就生气起来卸下了防备但紧接着一个用力响亮的拍打让威尔毫无尊严地大叫出声——还带着听起来十分糟糕的发喘气声。威尔怒不可遏，但他在心里又爱死了这种不可控的疼痛和羞辱拍打。

【姿势2：弯腰抱膝（脚离地）——这是上一姿势的更脆弱版本。SPANKEE在物体上方弯曲（通常其头部指向地面），并且脚无法到达地面，从而失去重心。注意是其离地的物体，不要硌到TA的肚子。

亲密程度（取决于接触量） 控制程度（取决于接触量） 羞耻程度（*） 易打程度（* * *）】

第二个姿势需要借助点道具，威尔直起身站在原地，他用手搓着自己的屁股，一边盯着汉尼拔打转在他周围明目张胆地寻找检测着接下来要对付他的工具。屁股上只是有轻微的刺痛感，有那种坐久了的麻木，还在威尔享受并且可承受范围内。

威尔跟着汉尼拔旋转着身体，最后汉尼拔站定在了窗前的那张躺椅上，他拿起枕头，把枕头放在了躺椅靠背区域的顶端，他反复压了压，检查着待会威尔趴在这上面时是否会对肚子造成伤害，然后他看向威尔，眼里有命令和召唤的含义。

威尔摸着自己的臀部慢慢走了过去。汉尼拔扶住威尔的双肩，把他带到躺椅面前，正对着那个放置了枕头的靠背顶端。威尔来的时候已经脱掉了外套，现在穿着的是一件待会会稍显束缚的岩石颗粒图案的毛衣，于是汉尼拔让威尔把它脱下。威尔交叉起手抓住自己的衣摆把衣服脱下，他里面那件单薄廉价褶皱的打底衫被带起，露出了威尔的一大片脊背，汉尼拔贴心地帮威尔拉下了，然后贴心地接过威尔脱下的毛衣，叠好放在了滑梯上。

脱掉了毛衣的威尔连带着打底衫都是温暖的，当汉尼拔把手扶在威尔腰上时，威尔出于受冷，或者出于难以名状的兴奋情绪在汉尼拔眼下打了个抖，像个遭雨淋的饥饿小狗。汉尼拔摸着威尔的腹部中心让威尔慢慢趴在枕头上，直到感受到这个位置不会让威尔的腹部难受后汉尼拔才把手从威尔腹部下抽出来。威尔现在呈现出只有腹部有依靠的姿势，他的双脚腾空在地面上，他的双手还能使点力气撑在躺椅上，他的眼前是放大靠近的深烟灰色布料表面。威尔深呼吸，然后汉尼拔的粗大手掌就应声落下。第一个巴掌落下后威尔被打得差点滑进躺椅，他的手臂没有完全支撑住自己的体重，于是威尔头往前栽地砸在躺椅上，他的手肘最后阻止了他的完全滑落，汉尼拔默不作声，等着威尔自己晃着屁股往后爬回到垫子上。然后又是另一个拍打落下，威尔闭起双眼埋在自己的胳膊里哼喘。

躺椅靠近落地窗，于是外界车水马龙的声音全都可以被威尔听见，当你在屋内进行着被人抽打臀部的癖好，耳边听着外界行人的交谈活动时，这种仿佛背德偷情的快感让威尔压在枕头上的小腹发热鼓动。

几乎每打一下，威尔就会因为惯性和重量在躺椅上滑蹭一下，无法触地的双腿弯曲张开着以求平衡，膝盖时不时撞击在躺椅上。这种形似性交冲撞的反复动作让威尔身下的阴茎逐渐发硬，睾丸沉甸甸地垂在内裤里。

汉尼拔的拍打是左右两边臀部都照顾到的周全，有时候会在右侧多打几下，左侧只是轻轻抽打，然后又会对调过来，只为了能让威尔三番四次地喊叫出声。

因为汉尼拔的拍打是只落在左右两侧臀部的，所以当汉尼拔把手拍打在靠近睾丸区域的时候威尔更多出于害怕而不是疼痛地大叫出来，他当场反应剧烈，扑腾着想要起身，但是这个姿势的目的就在于重心的缺失，于是威尔被汉尼拔轻而易举地压住，屁股被连续大力拍打起来。

“不...不要！放我下去...！汉尼——啊！”在这种求饶和挣扎行为下，屁股拍打来得最有意义。

在连续不停地数次拍打过后，威尔在最后一次抽打里仰头呻吟出声，他的眼角有泪，表情痛苦而趋近高潮。威尔滑落趴在躺椅上，他的屁股发着更多的麻，不断产生的刺痛引起威尔的身体抽搐。

头顶的位置下陷，汉尼拔坐在威尔旁边，伸出手抚摸着威尔的卷发，他安抚着威尔的痉挛。

“今天先在这里停下吗？”

威尔慢慢移动起自己的身体，他蹭上汉尼拔的大腿，双手环上汉尼拔的结实腰腹，然后他痛苦而痴迷地抬头，虚弱但坚定地看着汉尼拔说：“请，继续。”

汉尼拔低头看着威尔，然后他伸手抹掉威尔眼角的一点水泽，威尔重新把脑袋枕在汉尼拔的大腿上。

汉尼拔说：“我们继续。”

【姿势3：换尿布式——SPANKEE仰卧，腿抬高打开露出屁股，就像婴儿每次被家长换尿布那样。

亲密程度（*） 控制程度（*） 羞耻程度（* * *） 易打程度（* *）】

汉尼拔把威尔扶起身，然后抱着威尔让他慢慢仰面躺在长椅上。威尔任由汉尼拔把他慢慢放倒，然后自己的脚踝被汉尼拔合并握住。威尔一个哼音，他的双腿就被汉尼拔抬起，直到威尔露出臀部。汉尼拔看着威尔突出在臀部之上的圆润囊袋，然后发现威尔低下头来正看着他，眼里有痛苦的催促和渴望。汉尼拔一下掌掴在他的屁股上。

以这种姿势被打的第一下威尔疼得想松开自己的腿，但是被汉尼拔使劲提得更高，威尔就只能双手攀在躺椅边缘忍住和保持平衡。汉尼拔有一下抽得特别用力，而且刚好叠加在威尔被打得最痛的那个点上，于是威尔抻直了自己的脖子呜咽出声，他的双腿在汉尼拔的禁锢里抖动发颤。

“哈——啊。”这一下让威尔疼出了一身薄汗，也让威尔像个被操到点的妓女一样高亢呻吟。

汉尼拔停止了抽打，他把威尔的脚踝松开，改为抱着威尔的腿让威尔继续保持这种姿势，然后他移动到威尔身边，珍视地抚摸着威尔汗湿的脸庞，威尔半阖着眼睛看过来，汉尼拔笑了笑，低头吻上威尔的唇。

“我们今天就先到这里，明天早餐我去你家，我们一起吃早餐好吗？”

汉尼拔像抱着婴儿一样打横抱起威尔放在自己的腿上，他依旧勾着威尔的双腿使得威尔没法把腿放下，威尔的脖子枕在汉尼拔健壮的小臂上，还在回味缓解着刚刚的疼痛快感，听见汉尼拔的话，威尔只是看了看他，然后脑袋转向汉尼拔的身体，对着汉尼拔的柔软西装料子蹭了蹭，点点头。

【姿势4：狗趴式——SPANKEE将手和膝盖放在舒适地表面上，脊椎平行于该表面。比较常见的姿势之一。

亲密程度（无） 控制程度（无） 羞耻程度（* *） 易打程度（* *）】

第二天早上，威尔还趴在自己的床上睡着，他比以往都晚起。昨晚忍着臀部的疼痛蹭着脚步离开汉尼拔的办公室后，威尔开着车忍了一路的爽和刺痛驾驶在回家的路上，中途他还是忍不住停车下，拉下了自己的拉链，在无人黑暗的公路上自慰高潮，瘫倒在座位上喘息，威尔抬头看着车窗外夜空里的繁星像他屁股上的疼痛一样跳动闪烁。回到家后威尔心情愉悦地和欢迎他的狗狗们一一打完招呼，喂饱它们的饥肠辘辘，然后他几乎是以迫不及待的速度洗完澡上床睡觉，今天经历了一场让身心恐惧、疼痛和不断欢愉的诸多情绪，威尔已然疲惫不堪，趴在床上准备入睡，屁股还在发着痛然而更好地催促着威尔入眠，因为这种欢愉的疼痛让他贪婪地期待着明天的到来，汉尼拔的到来。

“威尔——威尔...威尔。”

威尔迷糊地发出一声烦躁沉重的呼吸，他几乎是和自己眼皮打着架让眼睛睁开。威尔趴在被窝里，看见床边坐着叫醒自己的人。

“早上好，威尔。”是汉尼拔。

“...早上好。”威尔的脑海急速旋转，让自己想通为什么汉尼拔会在早上出现，以及为什么坐在了自己床上——昨晚的嚎叫、低语和拍打缓慢浮现。

“...”威尔的眼睛发亮忽闪起来。

“看来你真正醒了。我很抱歉自己进来了，我敲了门但是你一直没来应，所以我就邀请自己进来了。”汉尼拔身穿暗红色三件套绅士有礼地坐在威尔身边，低头对他解释。

“...没事。我很抱歉，...我太累了，我就起来。”威尔尴尬地抹着自己的脸，他撑起膝盖打算起床，屁股上的痛让他鼻腔急促地喷张了几下，然而在威尔打算坐起来汉尼拔突然给了他屁股一巴掌。

“啊——呃、呃！”

威尔瞬间大叫出声，砰地一下跌回床上。昨天被拍打得还没消痛的屁股此刻泛起让威尔起鸡皮疙瘩的刺麻感。威尔恨恨地看向汉尼拔。

“你无须起床。”汉尼拔回应给威尔一个坦然自得的笑容，“我们可以接着昨晚的测试，我的测试。”

威尔拽紧枕头不断吸气缓着屁股上的麻疼劲，壁炉前的狗群们听见威尔的叫声后就焦急地踱步在床尾，又因为威尔平日的教训不敢跳上床查看威尔的情况，只是不停呜呜叫唤着。汉尼拔有趣地看着狗群们的躁动，然后对威尔说：“你希望接下来你的家人们都在场看着你被打屁股，还是让我把它们放出去动玩耍？”

威尔又恶狠狠地瞪过来，然后气哼哼地转开头，说：“让它们出去。”

于是汉尼拔起身，还特别符合礼仪地扣好了外套扣子，他驱赶着威尔的小家属们，礼貌友好地为它们打开房门邀请它们出去，温斯顿是最后出去的，出去之前还回头看了看床上的威尔，汉尼拔摸了摸温斯顿的头最后也把它关在了门外。屋子里一时间只剩下两个人，汉尼拔又多此一举地扣开了扣子，还脱下了外套，他看着趴在床上被气着的威尔，一边摘下手腕处的袖口，撸起了袖子。

汉尼拔走向威尔，他的皮鞋声这次响亮而清脆地踩在地板上，威尔在被子底下的身体挣动了一下。

“我想上个厕所。”威尔掀开被子打算再次起身，但又被汉尼拔猝不及防地在屁股上抽了一巴掌，没了被子的缓冲和长裤的保护，威尔的屁股发出巨大的拍打声，然后被他自己更大的痛呼掩盖掉。

“我没让你起来。”汉尼拔站在威尔床边，居高临下地继续摆弄着袖子。威尔只穿着一件四角内裤的臀部明显地收紧抽搐着，轻薄的布料在他的屁股上蹦出多条褶皱挤缝。汉尼拔又抽了一下。

“哼唔——唔。”威尔几乎想咬上枕头。他的双手收附在身体肩膀两侧，青筋暴起地扯着了枕头表面，他的阴茎因为清晨和不断被拍打的疼痛发硬地压在床垫上。

“现在，起来，换成四肢着床跪着，就像你的狗儿们那样。”

威尔没有反抗，他慢慢地起身，脚踝锋利瘦削地滑动在汉尼拔眼前，他的大腿紧绷然后放松下来，威尔低头在床上跪好。

“你很有精神，威尔。”汉尼拔突然弯下腰手臂绕过威尔的屁股抓住了威尔明显垂落鼓出的裆部，威尔猛地一震，汉尼拔看着威尔的耳朵尖泛红起来。

“这是好事，我很高兴看见你还如此兴奋。”汉尼拔冲着威尔的耳朵低语，汉尼拔把手从威尔的裆部上移开，一路摸着胯骨和大腿然后停在了屁股上，他感受到威尔下意识的肌肉紧绷。

“我会给你想要的。”汉尼拔抬手拍打在靠近威尔睾丸的屁股中心。

“...操！”威尔像准备起跑的狗一样整个身子往前倾，他及时用手撑在床头的窗户上缓住了自己的摔倒，张大嘴巴用力喘息威尔接着慢慢跪回原来的姿势，屁股高高翘起。

“好男孩。”汉尼拔满意地拍打在威尔的屁股上。

【姿势5：HEAD AND KNEES——SPANKEE的头和手肘和膝盖保持在同一水平面上，过程中需要注意脖子的压力。

亲密程度（无） 控制程度（无）羞耻程度（* * *）易打程度（* * *）】

汉尼拔按着威尔的屁股，伸手摸了摸威尔的卷发，然后他掐着威尔的脖子把他往下压，直到威尔的额头贴在枕头上。威尔的手肘放在耳朵两边，他想象得出在这个姿势下他的屁股会有多挺翘。

汉尼拔每抽打一下威尔就会在床上往前蹭一下，威尔的双脚难耐地搭在一起，自以为隐秘地并着大腿磨蹭着自己的阴茎。

“不要那么快就开始淘气，威尔。”

汉尼拔伸手拉开威尔的一条腿，然后手掌抓住已经非常沉甸肿大的阴茎，他施了点力气捏了捏。

“不不不不...疼！不！”威尔疼得连忙求饶，他抓住汉尼拔的手却使不上力气把对方拉开，他的另一只手承受不住自己的晃荡身躯于是头部代偿着紧紧压在枕头上，威尔的脸被挤出肉块，他眼角的泪悄然渗在枕头上。

“不...求你。”

汉尼拔停下了揉捏，威尔胸膛起伏地剧烈喘息着，他把脸转回枕头，羞愤地蹭走自己的眼泪，双手紧握成拳。

【姿势6：OTK（OVER THE KNEES）——大名鼎鼎的SPANK姿势。将SPANKEE放在大腿上，这将使SPANKEE处于非常自然的位置，以便打屁股。亲密度很强的姿势，身体接触很多，非常适合情侣使用。

亲密程度（无） 控制程度（无） 羞耻程度（* * *） 易打程度（* * *）】

汉尼拔从威尔两腿之间抽出自己的手，他重新整理好自己的袖子衣衫，然后走向威尔窗前放着的椅子上，那是一把椅背不大的木制椅子，于是坐凳部分可以完全和椅背形成垂直角度突出来，汉尼拔需要这种椅子。他走过去，把椅子调了个面坐了上去，然后他看着头部还埋在双臂之间的威尔，召唤道：“威尔，过来我这边。”

威尔从枕头上露出一只湿润发红的眼睛看过来，然后他不断倒吸着气摇摆起身，他先在床上跪行着爬向汉尼拔，然后狼狈地背朝汉尼拔小心地让屁股翘起在空气中下床，威尔双膝打颤着转过身面向汉尼拔。汉尼拔伸手，温柔地搂过威尔的腰，带着他靠近自己。威尔双手轻轻搭在汉尼拔肩膀上，他的身体还在轻轻颤抖。汉尼拔搂着威尔的腰，然后脑袋往前亲在了威尔微微突出的可爱腹部上。威尔的手悄悄摸上汉尼拔的耳垂。

汉尼拔抓下威尔的手，同样亲密地亲在威尔的手腕内侧，然后他抬头看着威尔，说：“趴在我腿上。”

威尔抽泣着点头。

威尔扶着汉尼拔的肩膀慢慢弯下腰，他先跪在了地面上，然后上身趴向汉尼拔的大腿，这个椅子的高度让他的双手可以刚刚好撑在地面上。

“你买了一把好椅子，威尔。”

威尔四肢着地趴在汉尼拔的大腿上，这是Spank中最为常见的姿势，也最具有羞辱感，汉尼拔把手放在威尔的脊背上，然后另一只手再次落在已经疼得不行的臀部上。威尔已经不再选择忍耐，他放纵了自己嚎叫出声，他嗯啊不停，他扑腾挣扎在汉尼拔的大腿上，却没有再抓住汉尼拔的手让对方停下。汉尼拔轮流抽打着威尔的两边臀部，力度一下比一下来得大，威尔开始不停颤抖在汉尼拔的大腿上，然后在汉尼拔的最后一下抽打里绷紧了身体长吟出声，手指用力地扣刮在地面上，他的脚趾头同样蜷缩在地板上。

【姿势7：OTK（脚离地）——对于SPANKEE而言，这是OTK姿势的更脆弱版本。特点在于不是在SPANKO（施打者）的腿上保持平衡，而是将TA向前推动，以使他们的肘部直接位于地面上，这使他们除了结束SPANK以外，无能为力。

亲密程度（* * *） 控制程度（* *） 羞耻程度（* *） 易打程度（* *）】

“还不行。”汉尼拔突然说道。然后在威尔还没从心理高潮余韵里回神时他扣住威尔的私处然后把威尔往前推着，威尔来不及也没有力气再支撑住自己于是脸砸在地面上，手肘因为磕碰不合时宜地开始发麻，威尔满脸通红地贴着地板哭出声。汉尼拔毫不留情地掌掴着威尔，威尔现在的身体只有大腿前侧和膝盖上方的一点区域能靠在汉尼拔腿上，他的脚趾蜷缩得几乎要抽筋，他的阴茎硬得发痛，他的双手无力手肘发麻，他的脸蹭在铺着狗毛和淌着自己眼泪的地板上，威尔无法再挣扎躲闪，汉尼拔确保了他没有这个机会。

但是威尔此刻只感觉到身心双重的震颤愉悦，他想大叫出声，他想射精射到真的再也射不出一滴精液为止。

门廊上传来许多细小蹄子的哒哒声响，然后是爪子在门上的搔刮声，仿佛威尔刚才制造出的动静。

“看来你的小家属们非常担心你。”

汉尼拔调笑道，然后他低头看向痉挛在地板上的威尔，威尔的眼睛已经完全迷离无神，他的表情放荡而颓靡，他不知羞耻地嘴角上扬着。汉尼拔看着威尔，被取悦得也笑起来，他低头，吻在威尔发烫紧绷的屁股上。

【姿势8：趴着平平无奇式——SPANKEE趴着，SPANKO打TA，没有任何控制性，搞不好还能被TA弹起来反手就是一巴掌，唯一的优点可能是可以乘其不备发动偷袭，打一下就跑的那种。

亲密程度（无） 控制程度（无） 羞耻程度（无） 易打程度（无）】

汉尼拔把威尔抱回在床上，然后打开门让狗群们拥挤进屋，他给这些疲惫的狗群们接上水，然后他走向床，和威尔一起躺着。汉尼拔把威尔慢慢地抱在自己身上，当他把手放在威尔的屁股上时，威尔又剧烈地抽泣出来。

“不要了...真的不要...”

“嘘嘘嘘——我不会，冷静下来。我只会这样抱着你，你再休息一会，待会我们一起吃早餐。”

汉尼拔把威尔的脑袋按在自己的颈窝处，勾着脖子蹭弄安抚下威尔，威尔慢慢停止了抽动，最后灼热缓慢的呼吸喷撒在汉尼拔脖子上。温斯顿从自己的伙伴堆里走过来，它站在床边静静地看着汉尼拔和威尔。汉尼拔一边抚摸着威尔的后脑勺一边和温斯顿对视着，然后他伸出食指放在嘴唇上，笑起来，做了个噤声的动作。

温斯顿甩甩尾巴乖乖地走开了。

*让温斯顿狗狗吃狗粮不过分吧。（doge

【姿势9：站立式——惩罚性质拉满，这个姿势比较适合长工具。

亲密程度（无） 控制程度（无） 羞耻程度（*） 易打程度（*）】

早上汉尼拔来了之后抽完威尔的屁股和威尔一起吃完早餐后就走了，他按照自己的日程在自己的办公室里继续接待着病人，而威尔则和杰克请了假没去给学生上课，他大部分时间都趴在床上，需要上厕所喝水吃饭时就拐着腿搀着家具狰狞着一张脸慢慢行走。

很快到了晚上，威尔蹭着脚穿上外套拿起钥匙打算如约前往汉尼拔的办公室进行心理治疗——吧。威尔看着平日里极短距离的门变成了让他痛苦的目的地，叹了口气，威尔在心里自觉好笑地嘲笑起自己，温斯顿有感知一般走过来轻轻蹭上威尔的腿，威尔慢慢弯下腰摸了摸它。

“嘿温斯顿。”

外面传来汽车的引擎声，威尔和温斯顿同时抬头看向门口，两束大而亮的车灯从窗外照射进来，然后威尔听见来者走上了他的门廊——威尔不希望在这种情况下还要接待客人——千万更不能是杰克带着刻不容缓的案子前来。

威尔盯着门外那个被车灯模糊了样貌的来客，房门被自然熟练地拧开，然后威尔看见的是肩膀被夜里湿气打湿的汉尼拔。

威尔愕然。

“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔就像每晚打开通向他办公室的门邀请威尔进去一样亲切友好地笑起来。

“为什么...？”威尔诽腹着感觉此刻自己肚子里仿佛有一千只蝴蝶要飞出来的俗套形容。但他确实心情雀跃着。

“很明显，我不能让你冒着危险去我那边，所以我来了。”汉尼拔一直站在门边，然后他脱下他的长大衣，威尔不由自主地抬腿晃晃悠悠地走上前去。汉尼拔拿着他的外套表情愧疚而明显更多愉悦地看着威尔像走在刀尖上一样缓慢走近他——俗气地形容一下，就像是美人鱼让她的王子看见了她为他舍去尾鳍，用新生的双脚踩上了陆地那样——这个属于汉尼拔和威尔的美人鱼故事里，王子会只爱上美人鱼，而美人鱼也不用在破晓时分化为泡沫。距离汉尼拔只有一臂之遥的威尔眼神湿润地向汉尼拔伸出手请求被接住，汉尼拔笑得更愉悦起来，他站在门外，展开他的那件温暖长大衣，然后一把拽过威尔把威尔顺势裹进了他的大衣里。威尔因为汉尼拔突然的动作而扯到屁股，他的叫声像狼一样啊呜在走廊上。

汉尼拔关上了房门，把他自己和威尔两个人关在了门外。他用外套包住威尔然后轻轻把威尔压在了房门上。屋内的狗群们好奇地看着他们。

“啊疼——唔嗯。”威尔被汉尼拔压在门上，因为屁股被汉尼拔挤压着不断叫喊出声，他哈出的热气模糊在自己家门的玻璃上

“安静下来，威尔。”汉尼拔把鼻尖插入威尔蓬乱散发着热气的后脑勺卷发上，他明显故意发出的巨大嗅闻声听得威尔一个激灵，威尔逐渐安静下来，不再动弹。

“Good。”汉尼拔吻上威尔的光滑后颈。

威尔无助脆弱地双手撑在门板上，他看着自己屋内的一片灯光亮堂，看着自己的狗群略显焦躁地挤在门前努力抬头查看他的情况，看见温斯顿安静地趴在其他同伴外围安静地看着他。汉尼拔的胯部挤压上来，威尔闭上眼喘息出声，然后他再睁开眼，轻轻地开口：“有时候，到了晚上，我会把屋里的灯都开着，然后在平野中穿行而过。当我从远处回头看时，这间屋子就好像海上的一艘船，只有这种情况下我才有安全感。”

汉尼拔从威尔的脖子上抬起头，他看着威尔，然后和威尔一起看着屋里的灯火通明。

“那你现在拥有你的安全感吗？”汉尼拔凑在威尔耳边，他的声音模糊又清晰地问进威尔的心里。

威尔沉默着，然后把手覆盖在汉尼拔围拢住他的手背上。

“是的。”

汉尼拔看着威尔，慢慢笑起来。他低头含上威尔已经略微冰凉的耳垂，同时一只手隔着他自己的大衣拍打在威尔的屁股上。

疼痛迅速贯穿全身，威尔移开看着屋内的月光，他再次像满月时分的狼一样长嚎出声。汉尼拔把威尔的耳垂碾压在牙齿之间，他拍打威尔的屁股时发出的闷哼鼓荡进威尔的耳朵里。威尔双手紧握摩擦在玻璃上，他因为疼痛而不断踮起脚尖躲着汉尼拔的拍打，即使隔着一条裤子也隔着汉尼拔的大衣，这种比起拍打更像是挤压揉动的疼痛让威尔饱经摧残的臀部无法控制地绷紧起来。因为想躲着汉尼拔的掌掴威尔不断贴近房门，结果就是也趁势被汉尼拔在门板上压得更紧，直到威尔的脸颊在冰凉的玻璃水受压变形。

“嗯哼哼...哼。哈...”威尔的喘息在玻璃上形成一大片朦胧水雾，像是初冬来临时水汽贴附融化在上面的痕迹，也像此时威尔裆部里肿大的阴茎前端把裤子濡湿的下流轨迹。

汉尼拔听见威尔发出了像那晚在厕所里的深长喘息，他放开威尔的耳垂，看见闭紧双眼的威尔脸颊泛红地呻吟着，汉尼拔把手伸到了前面。

“嗯哼？！”威尔顿时睁大双眼往后瞥着汉尼拔，然后他重新闭紧眼睛转为用自己原本的声音低低地短促呻吟。

汉尼拔前后夹击着，他抽打着威尔的屁股，同时一只手隔着裤子揉捏着威尔的阴茎。阴茎被玩弄的快感让威尔蜷起脚趾向后拱着，然后又因为屁股的击打他把阴茎撞击在汉尼拔的手心里。

“别...停、停、别让我在外面——汉尼拔！”威尔求饶起来。

“那么我们进屋。”

汉尼拔搂过威尔打开门，他把威尔领进这座光亮温暖的房屋，他在这之前没有让威尔受到一丝平野里的寒冷。

【姿势10：老...推车——直接上程度等级吧，文章末尾有图可观看姿势。但我不是完全按照图里来的。悄咪咪塞一句：感谢你的阅读。

亲密程度（* * *） 控制程度（* *） 羞耻程度（* * *） 易打程度（* * *）】

把涌上撞过来的狗群一一嘘走，汉尼拔抱着威尔慢慢走向床，进屋后的暖气熏得威尔变得更为敏感，他再次喘息起来，紧紧靠住身边的汉尼拔。汉尼拔把威尔扶上床，然后把威尔抱进怀里，他抚摸着威尔，嘴唇不断落在那些杂乱卷发上，然后他为威尔脱去身上的衣服。

威尔头抵在汉尼拔的胸膛上，让汉尼拔为他脱掉外套，毛衣，和上身最后的一件打底衫。汉尼拔让威尔跪在床上，然后为他拉下拉链，温柔小心地脱掉裤子，然后是裆部上深色潮湿的内裤。全程的疼痛还是让威尔颤抖起来。

汉尼拔让威尔光裸地跪在床尾，然后开始去除自己的衣物，他的眼睛游荡在威尔的身体上。他看见了这两天下来威尔的屁股被自己拍打得有多么红肿，一些更早造成的拍打变成了隐隐的淤青残留在威尔的臀部上。汉尼拔也脱掉了自己的全部衣服，然后他爬上床，跪在威尔身后。汉尼拔亲了一下威尔的肩膀，然后他在身后环抱托护着威尔，手伸向了威尔下身。

威尔瞬间往后倒进汉尼拔怀里，他的屁股撞击在汉尼拔的胯部上，也是钻心的疼。汉尼拔替威尔手淫着，同时也在把自己的阴茎往威尔的臀缝上磨蹭，不是在被打得最严重的的区域磨蹭，威尔只发出了比起刚刚的疼痛更像享受的呻吟。

汉尼拔拽着威尔的阴茎，前后撸动着光滑湿润的包皮，他用另一只手伸到自己的阴茎下，把阴茎压进威尔的温热臀缝里上瘾地摩擦起来。威尔的手摸在汉尼拔大腿上借力，低头看着汉尼拔是如何撸动他的阴茎，他感觉他的脸颊滚烫，他的眼眶灼热，他的鼻子莫名其妙地酸楚。

威尔把手往后伸着，直到他摸上汉尼拔的臀部，他不要命地掰着汉尼拔的臀瓣，让汉尼拔更加用力地撞向他的屁股。汉尼拔被威尔这一主动要求激发了更多的情欲冲动，他低头咬上威尔的肩膀，胯部剧烈地耸动，不管威尔是否疼痛。威尔仰头垂死一般睁大眼睛喘叫起来，他的指甲抓挠在汉尼拔的大腿上。

“快点、快点、快点、快点快点快点快点——啊！”

射精时臀部自然的紧绷让威尔把自己疼出眼泪，他的精液在下面随着眼泪一起喷涌而出，他几乎痛死又爽死在汉尼拔的影响之下。汉尼拔没有让自己射精出来，他只是随着威尔的高潮发出猛兽一般的可怕低吼，他克制住了自己把威尔的肩膀咬出血的冲动。

汉尼拔搂住威尔的腹部，两个人频率一致地剧烈喘息在床上，汉尼拔掰过威尔的脸，舔掉威尔侧脸上的泪液痕迹，替换成了自己的。威尔只能闭眼流出更多的眼泪。

稍微平复下呼吸，威尔睁开湿润的眼，他拿起汉尼拔沾满自己精液的手，看着它，然后威尔再看向耳边的汉尼拔。汉尼拔也跟着威尔移动视线，然后他和威尔四目相对，汉尼拔看清了威尔眼里的话语。

“你确定吗？”汉尼拔问。

威尔明确地点了两次头。

汉尼拔又看了威尔一会，然后闭眼吻上威尔的唇。威尔回吻。

然后汉尼拔放开威尔，躺倒在了床上，他的阴茎坚硬地贴在他的小腹上。威尔依靠自己的力量慢慢往后蹭着，直到他的洞口能对着汉尼拔的阴茎。汉尼拔沉默着，然后把手上的精液抹在威尔的洞口上。已经变得微凉的精液沾在灼热的臀缝上让威尔冷得颤抖，换来了屁股抖动的疼痛。汉尼拔摸上自己的阴茎撸动着，然后他的两根手指捅进了威尔的肛门里。

“——嗯哈！”这种身体自行产生的排斥反应几乎让威尔从汉尼拔手指上爬走。但是他坚强地没有。他把手指扣上自己折叠跪在床上的腘窝缝里，他全身疯狂地颤抖，但是他自动吞入更多汉尼拔的手指。汉尼拔为此甚至停止了自慰，他双眼微微睁大，他被威尔折服。

汉尼拔抽插起手指。起初只有被扩张开的恐惧和发自内心的绝望，当威尔把自己的腿几乎扣破皮时他突然感受到一种贯穿他脊椎的爽快麻意。威尔吃惊地回头看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔欣慰地笑起来，然后加快动起手指。

“啊、啊——呃啊。”威尔失了平衡双手抓在汉尼拔的小腿上，他的臀部抬起下落在汉尼拔的两根手指上，他的臀肉晃动起来，致命地一同给予威尔最想要的疼痛和快感。

“操...操哈、啊、啊呃！”威尔吐着秽语，他开始享受起这种从未体验过的肛门快感，他快速地痴迷淫荡起来，为着这两种极致体验上瘾着魔。

“给我，给我你的——嗯哼。”威尔控制不住自己的胯部运动，他把自己操得说不了话。

看准了时机突然抽出了手指，威尔的高亢呻吟被截断，威尔扭过身子，眼睛无比闪亮，他不知耻地盯着汉尼拔撸动阴茎。然后汉尼拔扶起他的阴茎，对准了威尔湿润收缩的洞口，威尔渴求地浪笑起来。

威尔急切地挪着自己的屁股，然后他慢慢下压，直到汉尼拔把龟头触碰到他的洞口，圆润发热的前端让威尔浑身激灵了一下，威尔继续下蹲，汉尼拔握着自己的阴茎让威尔慢慢坐下来。比两根手指还大还粗的阴茎把威尔的肛门扩得更大，龟头部分插入时威尔颤抖起来，为着这种被扩张的快感颤抖。柱身摩擦着甬道挤进来，威尔的大腿根开始发酸，然后汉尼拔发出一声舒爽的长叹，威尔把汉尼拔完全吞入。威尔扎着低马步坐上汉尼拔的大腿，他收缩了一下自己的甬道，听见汉尼拔嘶了一声，他为着体内感受到的形状兴奋颤抖。威尔抬起屁股自己抽插了起来。

汉尼拔闭起眼仰头躺在床上，他双手托住威尔的臀部，他整个人被威尔带动得颠簸起来。而威尔，则已然完全沉浸在这种美妙的快感里，他上上下下坐在汉尼拔的阴茎上，他的睾丸响亮地拍打在汉尼拔的睾丸上，他自己的阴茎左右摇晃在大腿内侧。

蹲得累了，威尔完全坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，他把屁股贴上汉尼拔的小腹，他的括约肌被扩张得显出稍白的圈状，他爽得忘乎所以。

“汉尼拔——”

汉尼拔睁开眼，看见威尔回头痴迷地看着他，脸颊严重泛红。

“Spank me——”

汉尼拔的眼神可怖地发暗，他的阴茎弹跳在威尔的体内。

“Spank me——”

汉尼拔掐上威尔的胯骨，然后伸出一只手，他猛地抽打在威尔的屁股上。

“啊——！”

威尔尖叫出声，他声调里的痛和被操着的快感融合在一起不分敌我，变成更加快速坐在汉尼拔跨上的情欲。

“Spank me ,Spank me ,Spank me ！”

威尔不要命地急促骚动着汉尼拔体内的两种生物本能——暴力和性欲。汉尼拔放开了力道每一下都用力抽打在威尔的臀部上，一时之间液体粘稠和肉体击打的响声互相交叠混淆着彼此。

此刻来自臀部上的疼痛已然超出威尔的承受能力，他大把大把掉着眼泪，他的呻吟逐渐掺杂进哭声。汉尼拔起身，他把威尔扑倒在床上，他拽着威尔的腿根使劲带着威尔往自己胯部上撞击，然后同时不停抽打在威尔几乎变成深红的屁股上。威尔挂在床尾边缘，他揪住床单，变成了只会哭喊和呻吟的低廉纵欲婊子。

在最后，汉尼拔把威尔的身体放在床上，他压着威尔的尾椎骨，用自己的重量狠狠地操进威尔的身体，然后他发出让嗓子疼痛的嘶吼声，他深深地射在威尔体内。威尔处于自己的高潮边缘，他的阴茎被压在身下摩擦在粗糙的床垫上，他几乎连床单也抓不住，他在汉尼拔射精之后迎来自己的射精——无撸动射精——高潮快感让他的眼球上翻进眼皮里，他的鼻子和嘴巴都暂时没有了呼吸，然后他重新拥有回呼吸，但是昏迷在了床上。他俨然如死去一般。

早晨，威尔惊讶地发现自己居然比汉尼拔还早醒过来，但是他全身无法动弹，他浑身痛得要死。趴在汉尼拔搂着他的胳膊上，威尔端详着还在熟睡中的汉尼拔，看着汉尼拔纤长浓密的睫毛时不时颤动在眼球上。威尔艰难地伸出手摸上汉尼拔的心口，他摸着汉尼拔的心跳感受着里面的生命力，然后威尔把手伸进被子底下。

汉尼拔身子抖了一下惊醒过来，他只花费了不超三秒时间迅速明晰了自己的所在位置和原因。然后汉尼拔转过头，他发出一声同样疲惫的呼吸，然后看着威尔温柔深情地笑起来。威尔略显害羞地低下头去。

“再睡一会然后起来一起吃早餐，嗯？”汉尼拔嗓子粗哑地开口。

“嗯。那午餐呢？”威尔抬头故作娇俏地看向汉尼拔。

“和一起吃午餐。”汉尼拔被逗笑起来。

“嗯——”

“晚餐也是。”汉尼拔在威尔的鼻音里无奈补充。

“汉尼拔。”

威尔突然叫道，汉尼拔低下头，看见威尔耷拉着眼皮困极了但依旧挣扎着保持清醒的神态。

“Kiss me。”威尔眯着眼睛说。

然后汉尼拔一刻不犹豫地抱过威尔吻了上去。

*这是我迄今为止字数最多的短篇，久违地写得很是畅快，但是依旧有点担心其中一些句段的描写可能会让个别人感到不适。如果造成了因为详细描写而引起的不适我很抱歉。感谢你来阅读完这个短篇。这是我想献给所有同好友友们的文章。感谢。（好了我的矫情演讲到此结束。（

*哦这种没有设置安全词的玩法很危险，不要轻易模仿。我都怕我写的过程中不小心让汉尼拔把威尔打死。（


End file.
